flutter_starlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
The in-game shop is a place where players can buy different items for both Glowbucks and real-world currency. Available deals depend on the ongoing events, like special sales and moth events. Permanent Deals These deals are available at any moments. Glowbucks Exchange Glowbucks for Coins You can convert you Glowbucks . The exchange rate increases as you unlock more Forest Expansions due to needing more coins as you progress, but always stays 10 for one expansion. Bees The bees allow players to double or triple the amount of pollen the Pollen Flowers produce. Buff-Tailed Bumble Bee (or just Bumble Bee) for 200 : double amount of pollen every 24 hours. Nocturnal Carpenter Bee for $9.99 USD: triple amount of pollen every 12 hours. Sometimes bees can be bought for half of their prices - look out for Half-Price Bees sale! Beetle Bank Each day you login into the game, your Beetle Bank gets 2 . You can claim saved Glowbucks at any moment for the price of $1.48 USD. As more Glowbucks are stockpiled this price may be reduced to as low as $0.99 USD. After claiming, the Beetle Bank will reset to zero. Doug the Glowbug Doug the Glowbug is a creature that can be bought for real currency and brings you certain amount of Glowbucks each day. There are four different versions of Doug, each bigger one giving you more Glowbucks for longer period of time. Premium Decorations ShopStarLotus.png|Star Lotus ShopParrotFlower.png|Parrot Flower ShopMoonOrchid.png|Moon Orchid ShopRedSlipper.png|Red Slipper ShopSingingOrchid.png|Singing Orchid ShopRedPlumeria.png|Red Plumeria Certain Decorations are only available through purchase in the Shop and are never retired, but instead are rotated weekly. These Decorations are as follows: Star Lotus for $18.99 USD: Lay an egg for free. Parrot Flower for 150 : Change the color of a Pollen Flower every 5 days. Moon Orchid for 200 : Make all moths take-off every 4 hours. Red Slipper for $13.99 USD: Hurry an egg every 3 days. Singing Orchid for 150 : Make all nearby moths become ready instantly once a day. Red Plumeria for 200 : Chop an expansion foliage once every 7 days. Event Deals Exclusive Packages CutiHolidayHamper.png|Cuti Event - Holiday Hamper RosaHeartfeltHamper.png|Rosa Event - Heartfelt Hamper SonaPotO'Plenty.png|Sona Event - Pot O' Plenty BlossomSpringSpecial.png|Blossom Event - Spring Special BouquetCarePackage.png|Bouquet Event - Care Package AmekuSummerSpecial.png|Ameku Event - Summer Special YinhePaperflowerPack.png|Yinhe Event - Paperflower Pack WiesnBavarianBundle.png|Wiesn Event - Bavarian Bundle OogSpookySpecial.png|Oog Event - Spooky Special ShamashParasolPack.png|Shamash Event - Parasol Pack SparklerNewYearsDeal.png|Sparkler Event - New Years Deal CupidHeartfeltHamper.png|Cupid Event - Heartfelt Hamper MerianPurplePower.png|Merian Event - Purple Power SakuraBlossomBundle.png|Sakura Event - Blossom Bundle MaeCarePackage.png|Mae Event - Care Package KomorebiSummerSale.png|Komorebi Event - Summer Sale Nearly every Event has a special package deal available through its duration. These packages may contain Fireflies, Attraction Flowers, Gold Coins , Temporary in-game boosts (Like Double Pollen, Half Time Eggs, Double Coins, Double Gifts, etc.), and often contain a special event exclusive Decoration. These may later be re-released in shop during Decoration Sale type Events for the price of 200 Glowbucks . Wisp & Firefly Packages During Wisp, and Firefly type events, special packages may be available in the Shop containing items that are beneficial to completing the event. These packages may contain Fireflies, Attraction Flowers, Glowbucks , Temporary in-game boosts (Like Half Time Eggs, Double Wisps, etc.), and Wisp Golden Nets, which guarantee a single Wisp is captured upon item use. These packages also cost real money. Daily Deals Daily Deals are available all of the time and that refresh every 24 hours. There are 2 sections of Daily Deals, the first being individual items divided into two rows. The upper row consists of two greater value items available for purchase with , and the lower row consists of two lesser value items available for purchase with . The second section below that one consists of a single package deal available for purchase with real money. Prices for Glowbucks Deals * Delicacy - 10 * Coin Power - 75 * Pollen Power - 75 * Egg Power - 75 * Small 100% Attraction Flower - 5 * Medium 100% Attraction Flower - 10 * Uncommon 100% Attraction Flower - 5 * Rare 100% Attraction Flower - 10 * Epic 100% Attraction Flower - 25 * Lunar 100% Attraction Flower - 50 * Zodiac 100% Attraction Flower - 50 * Chausiku 100% Attraction Flower - 25 Prices for Coin Deals * Firefly - 1,250 * Leaf - 1,000 * Twig - 1,000 * Sap - 1,000 * Small 20% Attraction Flower - 1,000 * Large 20% Attraction Flower - 2,000 * Rare 20% Attraction Flower - 1,750 * Epic 20% Attraction Flower - 3,250 * Lunar 20% Attraction Flower - 5,000 * Zodiac 20% Attraction Flower - 5,000 Prices and Information for Real Money Deals * Firefly Feast - 5x Toad Delicacy, 10x Toad Treat - $3.99 USD * Greatest Grove - 10,000 , 50x Leaf, 50x Sap, 50x Twig - $9.99 USD * Inner Sight - Half Time Missions for 1 Day, 3x 100% Zodiac Attraction Flower - $9.99 USD * Moonlighter - 1,000 , 3x Lunar 100% Attraction Flower - $9.99 USD * Rarity Pack - Half Time Eggs for 1 Day, 2x 100% Rare Attraction Flower, 2x 100% Epic Attraction Flower - $4.99 USD Category:Basic Information Category:Shop